


Just Fuck Me Right

by baepsaell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Memes, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning Sexuality, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, vine quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsaell/pseuds/baepsaell
Summary: Baekhyun cat licked the tip of it and slowly submerged with his wet lips around it, it felt thrilling yet sensational, the white liquid pooled in his mouth til it overflowed and started running out between his lips, rhythmically dripping from his chin to his naked collarbone.“The fuck can't you eat a vanilla ice cream Bacon, shit, it's disgusting.”





	1. I listen intently, to you whom I cannot hear

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, my first ever published fanfiction.  
> Nor PWP, neither beta'd.  
> Kudos and comments are warmly welcomed, as much as constructive criticism.  
> Keep in mind, English isn't my native language.  
> I deeply hope you will enjoy it nonetheless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from EXO's Miracles in December (Chinese version)

“Okay, truth or rare.. I mean dare. What you want?” He babbled slowly dragging each vowel. Eyes full of lust as he was laying on the college dorm floor, bitch ass drunk, searching for answer in Chanyeol's wide palm which he had kept cherishing in front of his face for the last ten minutes or so. The much taller boy was sitting close to him, resting his back against the wall, before giving him the answer he grabbed a bottle full of vodka next to them - after two or three gulps he coughed.

 

“You can't'ven ask a question, I don't know, what I want, Baekhyunnie?” Joked Chanyeol. The small boy planted his face into the other's palm and started rubbing himself all over it like a cat.

 

“I am not drunk, - you are drunk that's why you drunk think I am. Gimme the bottle boo.” The lust earlier was gone, he was fuming. He? _Drunk_ ? Bitch please, his tolerance has been improving since second year of high school, one and a half bottle of vodka and half a bottle of soju would do nothing to him but make him more sober. What an implication. _Scandalous_.

 

“No.”

 

“Pretty please.” Puppy eyes met the caring doe eyes.

 

“Only one gulp or I will _personally_ drown you in it. Or something like that. I won't hurt you tho. Just don't.” Chanyeol was getting worried, Baekhyun came over to play video games and check out his latest songs he wrote. Instead he walked in with a plastic bag heavied by the alcoholic beverages and they had been drinking since.

 

“That's my soulja boy.” The nearly empty bottle got handed over and Baekhyun strained himself off of the floor, and supporting himself on one elbow, he drank the whole leftover in one big swallow. Then he looked at the also mortified Chanyeol for moral support. “Bro, I think we indirectly kissed. Oh my God. _Shit_ .” And before he could think through his words or even think a momentum he spit out. “ _Finally_ , yeet.”

 

“What.” Genuine confusion.

 

“What?” Pretended confusion.

 

“Yeah, that's what I just said. What the fuck Baek?”

 

“Yeah, I know, crazy.” He rolled on the floor, back and forth. “Without consent, I could jail. What. Go to jail. This ass would be ruined in jail, I don't want my ass to, y’now. What's that when they _arghh_ and you just _nonono_ but they keep _awwh_ and _hmm_? Whatever, what we talking about again?” Baekhyun rolled back into his palm.

 

“What did you mean finally? Bro, I have known you for like a, fuck-” sneeze echoed in the small American styled kitchen-living room.

 

“Bless you.”

 

“long time. Thanks. What do you mean? I'm confusion.” A moment of silence settled in the room, Baekhyun's brain vigorously searching for excuses, was it a common slip of the tongue? Or the fact that he befriended the boy because everyone messed with him during the first year of high school and deathly fell for him?

He was bullied because of his height too, he was the smallest and girliest boy in the class, and Chanyeol was the largest, looking like an upperclassmen, and if he didn't smug cigarettes or beverage to the other's, he would get called names. That's how they became friends, the two outcast, the small and the big. The Ant-man and the.. Ant-man when he's not tiny Ant-man.

They talked a lot, like a really lot. Actually the talking was Baekhyun and the listening was Chanyeol, they made a perfect duo, while Baekhyun talked about his day, Chanyeol played on his guitar, making a shocking or snappy background music to the story. They were just fine, more than fine. Til Baekhyun started feeling tingling vibes in his chest whenever they ate at the canteen and Chanyeol would pick the tomatoes out of his sandwich to give it to him, or whenever he waited for Chanyeol after school, sitting in front of the music classroom as he listened to the other playing sweet melodies on the piano. The most honeyed memories were still when he made the other smile with his goofiness, telling jokes over the phone just to hear a blunt _thumph_ on the other side, and an apology for dropping the phone from laughing.

On the other hand, the moments he didn't want to cling onto was the days they spent on the beach or changing to P.E. class. Baekhyun didn't spend time working out, he just sat down to play video games and got so immersed and lazy that he didn't eat much, and thanks to his mother he could only eat eggs and vegetarian food. He was naturally slim and fit, his beautifully carved face would even compensate for the neglected body, but he was lucky for his genes. Oh, but Chanyeol? He worked out damn hard, he spent Saturday mornings at the gym with one of their classmates Jongin, _duh_ gymrats. His abs were glorious under the sunlight at the beach, girls kept looking at them, and boys too. When Chanyeol smiley waved at him in between two sand castles, half naked and beach volleyball in hand - inviting to join him against the jock squad - he actually had to go to the water to cool himself down.

Eventually the glow up for graduating high school didn't help, Chanyeol shaved his head up sideways, all his big ass hoodies were made of boyfriend material if you ask Baekhyun. The bonding kept strengthening, the inside jokes were getting deeper and Baekhyun fell in love more and more, day by day. Without realizing. When after the graduation ceremony Jongin introduced his boyfriend, Kyungsoo, to the duo, he felt unexplainable jealousy. He got to speak on one Saturday with Kyungsoo how they got together, and when the black haired iceberg started melting, he told with his eyes shining how he just felt right, how they could talk about anything, without feeling guilty or embarrassed. The immense lack when the other isn't around, suddenly Baekhyun came to the realization, he liked, if not loved, the big dork. Meaning Chanyeol. Kyungsoo was also small. Ever since he had been burying these feeling deep down in his abdomen.

But right now, on edge of confessing, he chose the easy way out, he couldn't tell him, not this way. In Baekhyun's mind, Chanyeol needed a whole marching band and a bouquet made out of endless roses, soft moonlight dimmed picknique, slowly kissing his lips -

 

“ _Duh_ , do you deaf? What do you mean? You've been spacing out for like _five minutes_ and started drooling on my _haaaand_.” A voice forced him out of the daydream and the soft palm-pillow under his cheek got pulled out, leaving his head to the much colder wooden floor. Chanyeol toweled his hand in his jogging pants and started brushing the light brown locks out of Baekhyun's forehead. “Hey, Earth calls Bacon. Bacon are you there? Ah fuck, I can't carry you to your dorm. Do you wanna sleep with me? I mean you have to. I can't stand for shit, neither can you-” Chanyeol got the power to tear his hands away from him and victoriously stand up. “Fuck shit fuck. I'm fizzy dizzy. Nah, bruh, c'mon sleeping time.”

Baekhyun's last attempt to reach for the bottle got cancelled when two large hands shook his shoulders, then the two large hands grabbed him by the waist and the next thing he saw was a very familiar back muscle. Which could have been a pleasure but being piss ass drunk, being between _life and death_ , hanging upside down while a very well-built shoulder keeps pushing his stomach is not so pleasurable. He was about to complain to the flight assistant when with a fast spin he roughly hit a bed. Or so he assumed.

Chanyeol tripped over the rolled away soju bottle and dropped him on the couch nearby while he face first fell onto Baekhyun's lower stomach, kneeling on the floor with his arms around the smaller's waist. He felt Chanyeol's throat on his cock as he swallowed, and the warm, heavily alcohol scented breath could be felt on his abdomen even with a long campus shirt on him. Baekhyun was so shocked his unconcious didn't even think about getting hard.

 

“Welp. I'm sorry I guess.” Whispered the taller. Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes to see the sight, one big messy globe of hair and sleepy eyes settled between his legs, his hand on autopilot reached for the other. He started gently massaging Chanyeol's scalp, so domestic. It took a while for the taller to speak up. “I don't wanna move. It's soft. Keep doing it.”

 

“You are kneeling, climb next to me, or lie down and I'll climb above you.” A pause. “I need to pee tho.” Baekhyun lifted Chanyeol's head from his lap and stood up just to sit down right after a couple of seconds. “Okay, wait for me. I will crawl to the toilet, then wash my face and, oh wait, Imma bring back the water bottle. _Hmm_ ? Sounds good?” He put down his hands and was on all four, Chanyeol twisted his upperbody to watch him execute the action, he just hummed in response. “Climb on the couch. Or go bed. I will find you. Ah, I'll be right back.” He started the race to the bathroom across the living room. “Haha I keep talking, I should crawl more. Less talking, more crawling. You know that one line from Finding Nemo, which we watched for four times cause you think Nemo's little fin is cute? What, yeah, the line, keep swimming, keep swimming, Dory kept repeating. Now imagine. Keep crawling, keep crawling. I feel like a fish. _Am I a fish_ ?-” The constant talking felt more distant meter by meter to Chanyeol, until Baekhyun reached the bathroom and rose on his knees to grab the door knob, then the calming reassurance stopped that the small boy is still with him. Chanyeol sucking in all his willpower and muscle power to climb on the couch and spare out on his back. It was cold, basically it was inhuman hot in the room due to the bad A/C system in the dorm, but without Baekhyun it was cold, his body heat could be the only medicine for his problems. Why was he feeling this way? They are _bestest friends,_ even if Baekhyun was well-known bisexual, (it was a fact around the campus), what about him? He only had girlfriends, but when he looked at the other, he felt content, he felt how he never could with his exes, but how come? He knew Baekhyun so damn well, if he had liked him back he would have said so, he wasn't the type to let it slip. What was on his mind, was on his mouth. He even convinced one of Chanyeol's professors to delay the deadline because it was Baekhyun's fault that he forced the Haikyuu marathon for the long weekend before the essay. Then the said angel descended, like a miracle in the night. Baekhyun with fresh breath and washed face, water bottle and big fluffy blanket in his hands appeared above him, smiling at him.

 

“So listen, I just found this in the hamper, I could save it just in time.” A worried look from the black haired as he caught the purple blanket that got thrown on him. “I _did not_ throw up into the hamper! But just in case don't check it in the morning. Uhm, water?” Shaking the bottle in front of Chanyeol's face. Before he could reach for it, strong thighs squeezed his and Baekhyun was in his lap in a riding pose, he grabbed his neck and one shoulder, with much effort, he helped him sit up straight. “Want me to help ya?” A smirk. A _fucking smirk_ as he untwisted the cap.

 

“Staph. Bitch you better staph, staaaph-” Baekhyun put the mouth of the bottle to Chanyeol's mouth,  successfully silencing him. He drank third of the bottle when he gave it back, he wiped off the water droplets with the back of his hands. “I can't believe you've done this.” Chanyeol said as he fell back to the couch with a loud _thud_. Baekhyun twisted the cap back on just to put it next to the couch.

 

“One more vine quote” he started as he leant back above him and stealing the blanket, knotting it around his neck as a cape. “And I swear to Kyungsoo's pornhub account, I got the power of both _God and anime_ ! _Ahh_ ! -” Chanyeol untied the blanket before he grabbed him by his upper back and securely hugged him close under the blanket. Their heads were at the same height so Baekhyun slipped a little bit down to rest his head on Chanyeol's firm chest, causing friction between Chanyeol's thighs and his own cock, two bodies puzzled together. The image from earlier must had reached the South, because he felt blunt pulsing in his shaft. No _, it's not happening_ , was the first thought that formed in his mind. _Really_ ? Watching gay gangbang and nothing for minutes but a little bit of a drunk snuggling to the love of his life and a half boner? Why now? Think of sad thoughts so he won't notice, like, melting ice caps, oh, Chanyeol with ice all over his body, _ice melting into cold liquid on his abs and collarbone_ \- fuck, fuck. Polar bears. Bees are disappearing in an alarming rate. One time they watched the Bee movie (again) with Chanyeol's (now ex)girlfriend, she got so bored in the first five minutes she straddled Chanyeol and started kissing him obscenely. Baekhyun cried on the inside over his popcorn in Chanyeol's basement bedroom next to them on the bed. Okay, it's good. It's working, _nice job_. Think about exes. Boner off, he got this.

Chanyeol shifted and hugged him closer under the blanket which now felt a lot like hell - it was hot and gay, everything good hell contains. Blanket meant hell. Blanket abort, abort, _abort_.

 

“S'op thinkin’ and kicking and get to sleep. I'm _slee-_ ” A yawn broke the sentence, he felt the other's chest filling with air and eventually breathing out loudly with a moan. “Sleepy.” He patted the smaller's head, leaving his hand in his hair.

Baekhyun couldn't argue even if he wanted too, it was cozy, it felt nice. If he couldn't have Chanyeol as his boyfriend, he could still love him in silence, couldn't he?

 

“ _I love you._ ” Baekhyun blurted out.

 

“What?” He thanked God, and actually Kyungsoo's pornhub account if that was the one that helped.

 

“I said, uhm, E-L-O?”

 

“What is that?” _Think now and fast Baekhyun, not the gangbang again for fuck's sak-_

 

“My future boy band with eleven other sex god in it.”

 

“E-X-O sounds more promising.”

 

“Hmm, you’re right, you could write songs and shit, and rap, oh my God, make ballads! And we could have a world tour! Win awards! Could you imagi-” he was lulled by the breathing of Chanyeol when he hummed and groaned instead of replying. “Good night then, pff, killjoy.”

 

“Good night, it's five in the mor-” He mandatory finished his speech when Baekhyun pushed his head so his hair into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. I stare wistfully, at you whom I cannot see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from EXO's Miracles in December (Chinese version)
> 
> Thank you for reading this lovechild of mine.  
> Still unbeta'd.

An alarm. A call. Call it whatever you want, after four hours of total sleep it had only one name: _disturbance_ . “ _Namanana manamana_ ” echoed somewhere in the dimmed living room for the sixth time that morning under them, making the beat funkier with the nonstop vibration.

 

“Make it stop! Stop this madness!” shouted Baekhyun under Chanyeol, unable to move or feel his limbs, everything went numb. “Chanyeollie, boo, _darling_ , Channie, honey, bro. Do something.” He, as vehemently as he could, started kicking and tickling the bigger. “C'mon. Move. My head hurts like a bitch and this foreign acapella cult hymn won't help.”

 

“Lay. It's Yixing. _Shit_ . It's Yixing.” Chanyeol's roommate and fellow music producer major. Chanyeol literally fell down onto the floor hitting a water bottle and while he was already laying down he fished his phone out under the couch. Spiderwebs and dust layered already on the screen, the raven haired wiped it off on his messy jogging pants and sat up. When he unlocked the now silent phone he nearly dropped it at the same time, the new lightsource's  appearance felt like a jab in his brain, his pupils shrunk, making it unable to search Yixing’s contact, luckily, the melody of Namanana filled the room once again. He answered the call with a hoarse _yah_ and put it on speakers.

 

“ _Yah_ , I've been calling you for like an hour now. Are you okay? Do you need something?” The phone didn't pick up Baekhyun's constans yelling about a new liver and some puding. Chanyeol however translated his wishes. “I'm at Jongdae because I lost my keys at the studio, but I wanna see you two, I'll be over with the groceries in like, what time is it?” Murmuring over the line, then a kiss. “Half an hour? See you, and please clean the mess.” There was silence but no sign of hung up, it could be heard the phone was put down on a hard surface. Before Chanyeol could hang up on him, Yixing was still talking like nothing happened. “I told them half an hour.. The grocery list isn't long, and the shopping isn't hard to do, _unlike-_ ” Chanyeol finally hung up with a war scream (which Baekhyun screamed back as _'my head still melting you screaming dumbass’_ ) and pushed his phone all the way to the bathroom door.

 

“I feel attacked.” He said and folded his arm as he took a look at Baekhyun, fully covered in the violet puffy blanket, looking like a gay burrito. The brown head was still blinking in his nest as he tried to comprehend where and when he was exactly. “Want some painkillers? You look dead.” Said Chanyeol.

 

“What if we are all dead? The only dead I allow myself to be is _dead-_ dy.” Chanyeol clapped and actually fell sideways back to the floor while making inhuman sounds, then Baekhyun started laughing at his reaction. Devilish circle. After the giggling died down, he spoke up but in a much softer tone. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah, once you kicked me in the spine but it's okay, your feet is tiny, it was like a massage.” He sat up again to rub his lower back. “I didn't need those two vertebraes whatsoever.”  Joked as he stood up to aim the bathroom. He felt like he forgot something, _whatever,_  he would just ask Baekhyun later. His brain fought against the laws of nature, the only fact that kept him going, that if he washed up, Baekhyun would be waiting for him to hangover cuddle. He never thought it was strange, they were always touchy, he always leant above the other if he laughed, always hugged him while watching anime, if Baekhyun was tipsy or sad, he sat in his lap, or playing video games, draped across him cursing the creators of Mario Kart. It was an everyday thing they agreed without a condition, silent agreement between the two. If Baekhyun wanted more he would have said, right? _Right_? The others seemed pretty comfortable with it, Chanyeol's family even asked if he was gay, if so, they support him, Baekhyun wanted to fool them and play along as a fake boyfriend for the sake of fun but watching his mother's sincere smile, he talked him out of it. His family liked Baekhyun, sometimes more than him, like an actual family member, before university Baekhyun spent every second weekend with them, and his parents brought him along to their family trips, they always tried to match him with Chanyeol's sister, even though she was much older. Sometimes it felt endless and annoying but eventually it became an ongoing inside joke. Chanyeol's future brother in law.

He stopped at the door to pick up his phone and the gay burrito spoke up as Chanyeol leant over, showing his ass to the audience.

 

“Would tap that.” They laughed off the nonsense gag. Baekhyun yawned and stretched himself. “Uh, Yixing brings breakfast or we go out?”

 

Chanyeol stepped inside the bathroom closing the door behind himself he looked around with nearly closed eyes in the sunlight lit small room. “Maybe? If not, we have to anyways, any idea where to?” He pulled his saliva soaked t-shirt ( _Baekhyun_ ) above his head then he caught a glimpse of himself in front of the mirror, black hair sticking up in strange angles, puffy face and dry lips. He really needed this quick shower. The washing basin was under the mirror and he took a look at it in the process, three toothbrushes rested in a puppy patterned plastic glass next to the toothpaste and the liquid soap. As far as he was concerned, he was only living with Yixing. It was now the second thing he needed to ask Baekhyun. “I found this pancake place next to the cafe” yelled as he undressed from his pants and underwear. He picked up his dirty clothes from the white glazed tile flooring and turned around. “ That we used to go until the owner chan - _Heechul on a fucking dinosaur_ , what the actual.” He shouted two octaves higher than usual. “Byun Baekhyun.” He screamed for the suspect to appear. “How? What, since when-” the yelling quieted down. “You are disgusting.”

 

“ _As far as I remember_ , I told you not to check the hamper!” He heard a faint excuse coming quietly from the living room. Chanyeol massaged the bridge of his nose as tried to sush away the upcoming headache, he could fairly function after the drinking festas, the biggest problems were always the headaches. The obnoxious scream echoed in his mind still, like a ringtone as he squatted down to catch his thoughts. “I told you not to, yet again you do it. _Shame on you_ .” Baekhyun fake scolded him from the other side of the door. Now he remembered as well, yay, one thing off from the _'to ask’_ list.

 

“Would you clean up in the living room, please?” Chanyeol asked him as he pulled that couple of shirts from the hamper to wash the vomit out in the shower cabin, the single cabin wasn't that big, but he still could bring even the hamper in and shower, so did he. He pulled the plastic hamper inside after he stepped in, threw the shirts at his feet and carefully adjusted the water. It didn't feel as disgusting as he would had thought, he simply filled the laundry basket with a little bit of water and poured some of his favorite shampoo in it to shake it all together and discreetly flood it down the drains. Better than the new. He wondered countless times what would a shower with Baekhyun be like, not cleaning vomit out from a plastic basket that's for sure.

He finished washing up and left the soaked shirts in the cabin to deal with it later. Chanyeol stepped out searching for a towel, the cupboard was between the washing basin and the wall, beautiful wooden furniture standing on solid legs, strong enough to put a lighter person on top of it. After he was dry he reached for his toothbrush, _one big sigh_ , what should he do with Baekhyun? Even, he felt something else other than brotherly love? Of course he thought about being gay but he wasn't attracted to Yixing for example, he looked gorgeous with his dark hair, cute dimples framed his smile, but that was a fact not attraction. It was different with Baekhyun, when he lied in his lap he felt his warmth and unconsciously matched their breathings together, their hearts beating together as they laughed on Baekhyun's own dubbed version of _‘Free!’_. Eyes shining whenever he brought Baekhyun's favorite snack to the weekly get-together, the content sigh after the smaller assassinated the food with cold blood - and loud yumming. Tiny things them all, but he kept them in his mind like precious little treasures. One last spit and a the door opened, he didn't even flinch when he was staring into Baekhyun's brown eyes as naked as he was born.

 

“Ya nasty get a towel on, not that I'm complaining -” Chanyeol looked at him with his right eyebrow raised to hurry him. “Oh, by the way Yixing texted he's on the way back home, I'll be helping him bringing up the bags and stuff.”

 

“Yeah, sure, did you clean up the living room?” Chanyeol asked as the other was going already.

 

“Gotta go fast!” Baekhyun shouted back from what he assumed to be the hall. The black haired boy took a deep breath and washed his face with a resigned sigh.

As he finally went outside, he saw the shutters were up behind the sofa and the sunlight shone in the whole room, bottles on the kitchen counter, and the fluffy blanket folded on the couch. Only the tiny drops of soju on the floor dirtied the image that could belong to a minimalistic IKEA catalog. So Baekhyun really did clean up. He headed for the bedroom to finally get dressed.“

* * *

"You must be the only one to have a driving license and still go with a scooter.” Said loudly Baekhyun, who had been standing in front of the dorm for too long not to feel the winter cold in the oversized hoodie. “Is it Jongdae's or you two got twinning ones?” Pointing at the pastel yellow scooter. Yixing parked the scooter next to the entrance, waving to the hall porter he noticed over the glass doors as he got the helmet off his head.

 

“Is it Chanyeol's hoodie or you two got twinning ones?” Remarked in a joking manner. “I washed it like, two days ago?”

 

“It's mine, I forgot it on the kitchen counter last week. Did Chanyeol wear it?” Started investigating Baekhyun, damn Yixing for washing it, he could have smelled Chanyeol's cologne all the way home. Yixing smiled and shook his head at the other's enthusiasm as he put the keys with the cute keychains into his pocket.

 

“Yeah, he actually started a song in that, wouldn't borrow it, he might not get the inspiration again, you know.” His smile didn't fade from his face. “Now, help me with all the bags, these-” he grabbed three paper bags and one plastic to give it to Baekhyun. “For you to bring and I-” Two more paper bags and two more plastic ones appeared into Yixing's arm from the basket in front of the steering wheel. “Will bring these, now let's go. Are you okay? Isn't it too much?” Baekhyun balanced the paper bags in his hands to see the other and half-heartedly nodded. “Did I hurt you? You can borrow your _own_ hoodie, _dummy_.” They started walking towards the entrance and the porter ran towards them to hold the door. “Thank you!” He smiled at the young man, the strangely familiar face smiled back and bowed. “So, tell me? Something happened or-?” He kept asking as they headed towards the hallway across the hall. “You can tell me, and I swear I won't tell him, just like I didn't tell him that you like him.”

 

Baekhyun squatted and dropped the bags in his hands on the last step of the stairs at the end of the hallway, and actually sat down in agony.

 

“I don't know what to do Yixing, just like last night, he was there, I felt him, _he was there_ ! And I was about to confess too, well, _technically_ I did, but no! I just can't.” He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Are you afraid of rejection?” Yixing put his bags on the step too, to comfort the small sack of desperation. Baekhyun shuddered at the sudden contact when Yixing pulled him into a brotherly hug.

 

“No, no, no. It's not about he rejecting me or anything, I don't care, I just want him to be happy, with or without me. What I'm most afraid of is that our friendship will be ruined, I could play pretend all day but if lose him because I just wanna kiss him, I will do homicide!” A big groan echoed in the empty hallway. “I can't be egoistic and think only about me, I can't be selfish about him. It's just hard for me, like a window of a shop that is closed forever, I can see but can't get what I see. I don't know! _Help_!” Baekhyun cried out for advice, let it be from Yixing or literally from anybody at this point.

 

“I don't know either, it's tough. But it's your business, do what you feel right. You know Chanyeol the best, you know the most how would he react. I'm pretty sure he won't abandon you, no matter what.” Yixing kept hugging him and stroking his back and neck to relax him.

 

“Honestly, I feel desperate and hopeless sometimes. It's way too easy to jump into conclusions and make up daydreams, but in the end, I'm just his bro, haha, right? _Fuck this all_ . I will go make a shaft in the middle of a swamp and do _in real life Farmerama_.” Laughed in misogyny, he wasn't like this, whining in the middle of a dorm which he did not live in was him, but being on the edge of crying because he can't say three fucking words and being sarcastic wasn't. Savage didn't equal sarcastic.

 

“C'mon.” The black haired fairy tried to calm him. “It will be okay, in the end everything will be okay. You just have to take step and tell him eventually. It's an evil circle you need to break out from, and if he's your friend, _soulbro_ , or whatever, which I'm totally sure he is, he will understand, it could be awkward, but only if you make it so. So talk.” He soothed the trembling boy.

 

“Talking won't help the fact that he isn't attracted to penis!” Baekhyun attacked back.

 

“Did he tell you so? Or just never mentioned?” Yixing was still calm, knew Baekhyun didn't mean it.

 

“I just know! He isn't gay, if the mighty soul of G-Dragon will take mercy on me and he says he would go out with me, he wouldn't magically be!” He hugged Yixing closer then let him go to turn to face him. “I just couldn't force him to be! Like one day he wakes up, _hmm, the sun is shining, what a day to be gay!”_ Baekhyun gestured a half circle in the air with his arms, which meant to be a rainbow. “Ahh, sorry, I'm just angry.” He apologized a heartbeat after his breakdown.

 

“At who?” Yixing's voice was surprised, from sorrowful to furious was a big change in the mood.

 

“At myself mostly.” Baekhyun admitted. “But that's another story for another day.” He felt so much lighter and hugged the other back for one more time. “Sorry and thank you. Sorry for the whining and yelling, it must be the hangover, but thank you so much for the talking, it was actually refreshing. So thank you, I guess.” Yixing hugged him closer when he said that sentence.

 

“Thank you for your trust, you can tell me whenever.” Then they let go and stood up, Baekhyun dusted off his leggings pants. “Actually, I thank you for helping me with the groceries.” Gesturing at the bags laying around on the undermost step. “We should really go, Chanyeollie must think we got lost somewhere between the floors.” They laughed and got the bags again in their hands to stomp up to the third floor on the stairs, the conversation was filled with light topics, like the newly announced Avengers movie or their studies. Baekhyun kept sharing obnoxious stories of one of his professors when they finally reached the third floor, panting hard both from giggling and the stair climbing, they turned to the left to the shared dorm room.

Yixing knocked carefully on the door not to drop the bags, and when they heard a quiet _'I'm coming’_ on the other side of the door, he reassuringly smiled at Baekhyun, signaling _‘it don't have to be today, but maybe your time will come as well’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to leave kudos and comments, do, it warms my heart.  
> Love you!~  
> See you under the next chapter or in the comments!


	3. Unlike my determination, nothing’s getting better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from EXO's Universe.  
> Thank you for all the feedback!

“I've been looking for that hoodie!” Chanyeol barked as the two entered the hall with the seemingly countless bags. “I basically threw half of my closet across the room! Let's swap, you get what's on me, in exchange for what's on you. Deal?” He said grabbing the paper bags from Baekhyun to help. Yixing already put down the bags on the kitchen counter and he looked around, satisfied humming for the cleaning up.

 

After they carried the groceries in, Baekhyun mutely already started stripping, getting his shoes then the hoodie off. He threw the cotton sweater at Chanyeol then took his and Yixing shoes to the entrance door. When he walked back he caught Chanyeol's pulling the white hoodie over his head, abs showing in the process as he tried to find the hole for the head, then successfully failing the task at hand, he just stood in the middle of the kitchen looking like a big white sweater monster.

“Somebody out there. Help me. Baek, are you there?” Yixing stopped packing the food into the fridge and Chanyeol heard a click. “ _Hey_!” He felt gentle fingers running up on his forehead then the fingers carefully grabbed at the material close to his ears and pulled it down.

Next moment all he could see was Baekhyun tiptoeing in front of him, his hands still holding the cotton and the smaller's eyes were shining as he murmured. “Big baby.”

 

 _Click_.

 

“Yah, could you stop that paparazzi shit? At least let me fix my hair-” started fake whining Chanyeol, brushing his hair out from his forehead with his hands.

 

Baekhyun turned around and walked next to Yixing to help him packing, he grabbed the grocery from the counter to give it to Yixing, who was standing in front of the open cupboards now. “Could you send me those pictures? Not to the group chat, please?” With one particular cereal Baekhyun whispered to him.

 

“Sure, want some when he fell asleep in the bathtub?” Winked jokingly, but when he saw Baekhyun's heartwarming smile and enthusiastic head nodding, he felt his heart break. Baekhyun fell in love real hard, even the blind could see, that blind apparently wasn't Chanyeol. Yixing took a look at Chanyeol as he was resting his head on his hands, elbowing on the counter, watching every move of Baekhyun, analyzing him, soaking in his presence, he was totally immersed in the brown haired, wonder shined in his eyes. Yixing started to feel himself uncomfortable, so he sent off the two, Baekhyun to put on the sweater, and Chanyeol to put the empty bottles from the counter to the recycling bin at the end of the hallway outside.

 

When Chanyeol hurried out with five or so bottles Baekhyun quietly moaned. “It smells like him!” He hugged himself in the much smaller and less softer campus sweater, it was so hot at night but somehow the whole dorm room started to chill. Baekhyun stood up to stretch himself again, making sure he was awake finally. “After breakfast, I will go back to my dorm, I wanna sleep and call my brother later on, he said he would help me with dealing with the children.”

 

“You are gonna be the best kindergarten teacher out there. You are still a baby in heart.” Chanyeol said as he arrived back.

 

“Haha, so funny, Park _I-can't-put-on-a-hoodie_ Chanyeol.” Retorted Baekhyun, no edge in his voice. “I wanna babysit his daughter.” But then before thinking ahead, his tongue slipped again. “Wanna escort me?” No going back, maybe this was stupid, Chanyeol likes his company, but is it enough to tolerate a little-

 

“Yeah, sure. Will I get bedtime stories too?” Chanyeol pushed him out of his thoughts, he flashed a smile at the other, totally leaving him dazed in the middle of the living room.

 

“Guys, look around the kitchen and I will make the breakfast, I'll be back in a minute.” Said Yixing hurrying to his room, next to Chanyeol's, to change for something more comfy than skinny jeans and two thick sweatshirt. These two were killing him softly and slowly, it was so obvious, he needed to ask Chanyeol later about his opinion on their relationship, now that he knew how desperate Baekhyun was. He was still dragging on his worn out leggings when he entered the hall closing carefully his bedroom door. He was about to ask from the breakfast, the couple-to-be, when he heard noisy laughter from the living room's direction. Baekhyun was lying upside down, his feet dirtying the window above the sofa and his head hanging from the couch turning to a mix of lilac and red. Chanyeol was laying under Baekhyun's head, actually, the blondish brown locks tickled the taller’s nose, making him sneeze, which caused him to bump their heads together. They laughed even harder when a small sweater dumpling fell on the top of Chanyeol, the black haired hugged him close and the giggling went on. Yixing decided not to bother them, love lingered in the air, ironically, the two lovebirds were coughing from the laughter. Yixing just sighed at the sight and retired to his room taking his phone out from his deep blue cardigan, he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

 

“Do you think Yixing forgot us?” Asked breathlessly Baekhyun next to Chanyeol on the floor. He looked at the other like a child at his first puppy.

 

“Yeah. He's probably texting Jongdae how much he misses him. Imagine being that deep in love.” Laughed Chanyeol getting up, Baekhyun stayed on the floor, a forced laugh left his mouth. “It's already half past eleven, we should just order food now. I don't feel like going out.” He said typing on his phone the unlocking password. He dialed a number then an alarmed Yixing appeared in the living room seconds later.

 

“Yah, you could have just, you know, come to my room. _Lazy bum_.” Said Yixing, looking around for Baekhyun who couldn't be seen on the floor.

 

“So, we thought, it's already late for a breakfast, so we could order lunch instead. Huh?” Chanyeol's eyes widened in curiosity and Baekhyun thought it was the _most adorable thing in the whole world_ right now, was he asking about food? Couldn't tell, but one thing he could tell, how firmly the hoodie embraced his shoulders and the white cotton how beautifully contrasted his raven black hair, he would have asked for a painkiller earlier in the morning, but looking at the boy made him forget his pain.

 

“Sounds good for me. Hold on, I got coupons. Pizza?” Yixing was already on his phone to order and the two just shrugged their shoulders, Baekhyun with a little more difficulty on  the floor but still. “Pizza it is. The regulars. Please, when the delivery guy rings, one of you go down for it!” And with that done he left to his room.

 

“Do you think he's up to something?” Looked back at the dumpling when they heard the door closing. “He would be sitting with us, or he would've made breakfast at least.” He laughed. “He's strange. Is someone's birthday coming up?”

 

Baekhyun looked calm on the outside but _horrified_ on the inside. Could it be Yixing is planning something as a go-between? Yixing said it's Baekhyun's own business to mind, and it would destroy his self-esteem if he couldn't make the most extra confession of all time by himself. Even though he awfully appreciated help, it was his to solve. How could he sneak into Yixing's room to ask but without Chanyeol getting suspicious? “I don't know? Must be some anniversary stuff between them, or parents’ birthday. _University_ ? Who knows, not me. And you? Do _you_ know?” Rambled Baekhyun sitting up.

 

“Hey, chill bro, I don't know either, that's why I was asking.” Chanyeol's stomach rumbled and he placed his hands on his tummy. “We haven't eaten all day and the headache is coming back. If you really go home, Imma just take an Advil after and sleep back.” He stood up and walked to the couch to check his emails on his phone.

Baekhyun followed and snuggled to him, sleepiness taking over him as he thought more and more about their future. After finishing university, they wouldn't live together, he would live close to a daycare or kindergarten in the suburbs and Chanyeol would stay in the city centre, owning an expensive apartment next to his studio, working for or setting up a big record company and living his best life, while Baekhyun would teach sing songs to toddlers, not that wasn't his dream job, it was just Chanyeol not being there and the possibility of moving on. There was no way the other would choose to pack together, maybe for a little period, but forever why would he? They would still be friends, however _just_ best friends don't rent an apartment to live happily ever after til death, he needed to give Chanyeol the chance to have a family, or at least have his own life. And with that, Baekhyun got to the dreaded question.

What if Chanyeol found someone? Baekhyun was sure, so sure, he wouldn't, couldn't fall for someone else than the big dork, but the other was complete mystery for him. Baekhyun knew him like the back of his hand, on the other hand being able to read his love never worked for him, he never knew if the other went out with someone beforehand, Chanyeol always introduced his girlfriends afterwards. A lot of forced conversations went down then, and they never really seemed like a couple, for his defense, excluding everything sexual, the two friends did seem more couple-ish than any of Chanyeol's past relationships.

Baekhyun was consuming himself, his thoughts eating him alive, he didn't want to lose him, or himself if that mattered. He hugged Chanyeol closer on the couch, taking opportunity that he still could hug him, have him, feel him. He didn't even want to not be dependent on him, Baekhyun needed Chanyeol.

 

 _Doorbell_.

 

He had to decide, either isolate himself slowly and romantically from the love of his life, or confess and maybe loose him before time. There was no good option, but he biased one outcome.

 

“Baek.” Chanyeol gently caressed his face. “Hey, Bacon.” He forcibly opened his eyes and blinked a few times into the doe eyes staring back. “The pizza is here, I will get it but please let me, I'll be back okay? I'll hurry.” He didn't tried to peel the smaller off til Baekhyun decided to do so, the warmth was gone and Chanyeol hurried so much he left the entrance open. Also leaving Baekhyun on his own on the couch.

Hold on, Chanyeol was down, Yixing was up, _genius._ He ran to Yixing's door basically tearing it up, Yixing was on his phone, typing furiously, when he looked up he found determination and sleepy eyes approaching him.

 

“Yah, I heard the pizza is here, Chanyeol went down to the porter?” Yixing smiled.

 

“Listen, what are you up to?” Baekhyun waited for no one, he needed to know before Chanyeol would get back. “You haven't came out of your room since you got home and I know you enough to see, if you are sneakily planning something. If this is about me confessing to Chanyeol I swear-” He didn't intend to howl down him so bad, but if Yixing thought out something, he would probably execute it.

 

“Why? I told Jongdae a couple of things, without names of course, I wouldn't do anything without _your_ consent, have a little trust in me.” He retorted, honest surprise in his voice.

 

“I do trust but wanna do this myself. If I need help, I will tell you so, for now let it be, give me time. I understand you successfully matched Suho and Sehun, but it's different. I need no planning and restaurant reservations behind my back.” Yixing actually organized Suho's confessing secretly, the two were still in a relationship til that day, Yixing said it was a bigger accomplishment than his first solo album sponsored by the university via a scholarship program.

 

The accused tried to be offended, but the tired and hollow smile Baekhyun gave him, made up Yixing's mind.

 

“Sorry. Just please, don't be absorbed in it. I will figure it out. So thank you always. Love you.” Baekhyun moved forward to comfort the other, even though he was the one who felt hurt. He instantly jumped at the sound of the entrance door being shut closed.

 

“Ay, I nearly fell down the stairs, but then the delivery guy started arguing whether we paid and I just couldn't win him over, I said we paid online but he was like ‘ _is tipping familiar to you’_ and I was like _‘be nicer to the customers then you maybe_ ’-”  the stomping stopped then Chanyeol yelled, confused where everybody went. “Uhm, guys?” His steps louder again as he was getting closer to the room. “Are you in?” He opened the bedroom door without knocking. He took a few moments to analyze the scene. “Are you teaming up against me? The whole pizza delivery was a distraction? The betrayal-” He said while closing the door. He continued his speech across the hall. “This vale of tears, they played me, trust no one Chanyeol, not even yourself.”

 

The two there-left looked at each other and shook their heads. Baekhyun responded after a deep breath. “Fuck, I love him.”

* * *

 

“It was my treat, Baek. Don't worry.” Waved Yixing off him as he laced his shoes.

They finished off the pizza with a light conversation and now it was time to go, Baekhyun himself was still tired, Chanyeol offered to escort him to the dorm, but he needed time to think all his feelings through. It wasn't the first time he determined he was going to confess, the feeling came back from time to time, but this time he wasn't let it go, something had to happen, it wasn't a solution. It was time to decide, he was a _grown man_ \- with a childhood crush but the emphasis was on the grown man.

He hugged both of them and zipped his white bomber jacket further up til only his nose eyes could be seen. He was about to close the door, when Chanyeol loudly called after him.

 

“Please write when you got home safely.” Baekhyun froze on the spot. He leant back in the small crack and smiled back.

 

“Sure, and Chanyeollie-” He paused, voice went up, and he changed his mind when he saw the curious look. “Send me the songs you didn't get to show last night.” Then with that he closed the door and started taking the steps fast. He stopped at the porter's desk before heading outside to the cold, while bracing himself to go he checked if he had everything with him. Wallet, _check_ , phone, _check_ , earphones _check_ , keys. _Fuck_. Did he bring it with himself or left it at the dorm?

 

“It started snowing a while ago, it must be cold, huh?” The porter spoke up. _He must be lonely_ , Baekhyun thought.

 

“Yeah, let's pray I can catch a bus in time.” He laughed a little to absorb the awkward mood, he didn't like to talk to strangers all of the sudden, but he didn't want to be rude either. He looked at the porter, smiley cat eyes and sweet smile, probably shorter than him. “Uhm, I have to go now, but I'm sure we'll see each other?” He said, slowly approaching the exit maintaining the eye contact. He seemed so familiar, he just couldn't put it to words. Baekhyun rested his hand on the glass door, he needed to know. “I just can't leave it like that, what's your name?” Even if he needed to run through the snow to the bus stop, he asked.

 

The cat eyes turned into a beautiful eye smile as he responded. “They called me Xiumin in the army.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> The Sehun-Suho line only gets a brief mention, because I'm planning a whole other fic for it after this project. Please look forward to it!  
> See you soon!~


	4. I'm filled with thoughts that have me breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always.  
> Chapter title from EXO's Love Shot.

Baekhyun sprinted to the bus stop, thanking the driver for waiting him. He just couldn't place Minseok, question marks all over. His mind was racing just as much his heart from the rush, so when he tried to fish out his bus pass, the driver took mercy on him and simply waved him off that he was good to go. Baekhyun bowed again and looked around to search for a seat, luckily he found a double seat right next to door. Quickly plopping down he searched for his earbuds and his phone, already buzzing from the notifications. He caught his breath and unlocked the phone as the bus began to take a left turn, his background was him in Chanyeol's lap, photo courtesy of Jongdae.

 

 **Channie** \- 13:01

_oh r u in your dorm yet tho;))_

_btw_

 

 **Channie sent a link.** \- 13:03

 

 **Channie** \- 13:04

_u asked abt the tracks, i uploaded them onmy soundcliud;)_

_*soindcloud_

_ffs!! *soundcloud_

 

 **Channie** \- 13:09

_i see youre online lol_

 

**Channie is typing…**

 

Baekhyun was just smiling, he left mere minutes ago, Chanyeol was already bombarding him with the messages. He felt content even if he had to leave, he couldn't make a nest under their couch to live till judgement day. Or could he?

 

 **Baebae** \- 13:10

_On the way home:))_

_Yeollie~?_

 

Baekhyun looked up from the phone as an old lady asked him if the seat next to him was taken, he shook his head politely.

 

 **Channie** \- 13:12

_hmm?_

 

 **Baebae** \- 13:12

_Move your ass and look outside~_

 

The snow was falling again, beautifully big chunks of white fighting against gravity, it was fairly warm on the bus but the scenery on the other side of the cool window gave him goosebumps. Thank God, the wind wasn't blowing, the jeans he had wore yesterday and yanked on from Yixings’ wooden floor in the morning did him no good, fashionable but useless holes on his knees. Even though he already felt cold, he loved winter, the crispy snow under the boots, calming white across the roofs and one more excuse to snuggle to Chanyeol non-stop. The buzzing in his hand pulled him back.

 

 **Channie** \- 13:15

_ass: moved_

_snow: seen_

_hotel: trivago_

_if it doesnt melt snowfight next weekend with the guys??_

_oh check the gc_

 

 **Baebae** \- 13:15

_Its muted please dont make me_

 

 **Channie** \- 13:15

_since when??_

 

 **Baebae** \- 13:16

_Since Sehun sent those dickpics_

_And he wasnt even sorry_

 

 **Channie** \- 13:16

_yeaaaahh:'''DD_

_iremember and he was liek “oppsie wrong chat;)”_

_im cri_

 

 **Baebae** \- 13:16

_Junmyeon apologized for like ten times??_

_(I saved them)_

 

 **Channie** \- 13:16

_not much of a blackmail material if u r a nude model lmao_

_junmyeon wouldve to born again 779 times to be this lucky again_

 

 **Baebae** \- 13:17

_Yeah…_

_I love them_

_I could bust two uwus per second but_

_One more time I cant tell whos harness it is_

_Junmyeons or Vivis_

_Im fucking moving_

 

It was about time to his stop, his earbuds still laying in his laps, he hurriedly tossed them into his pocket with his phone as he apologized to the old lady while getting to the opening bus door. He quickly hopped down, already turning right to fight against the weather. Watching the gentle snowfall was much more fun on the bus than stomping on the wet concrete, blinking the flakes away.

He took out his phone to plug the earbuds in, new messages covering his lockscreen.

 

 **Channie sent a photo**. - 13:20

 

It was a meme he edited from one of Sehun's old profile pictures, Sehun wrapped in a towel, sunset in the background. He did several more.

 

 **Channie sent 3 photos**. - 13:22

 **Channie** \- 13:22

_Mood_

 

He shook his head with a bittersweet smile and started the shuffle on his ‘ _songs when I'm feeling soft uwu hours open’_ playlist, a worshipping playlist made of Chanyeol's mixes and original instrumentals. As the music built up in his ears, he tried to step to the beat, hips gently swinging from side to side, head bobbing. Humming to himself, he watched the hardly busied street, his university campus wasn't in the city centre, unlike Chanyeol's. To his dorm the bus transportation was much worse, not so frequent paches and worn out bus stops, but he liked it that way, it felt more familiar than the neon lights and the never stopping mass, it was friendlier for him, in addition, there was a huge park nearly. If he wanted to go to bars or get lost in the night, the city centre was always there for him, like a different world. It was better like that, Chanyeol in the constant shining and hectic life, and him, in the soft suburbs protecting him.

The music changed from the upbeat tune to a much more blueish, just instrumental melody. Synthetic waporvawe, he stopped for a moment to change the music, but just shrugged, a couple of minutes walk and he would have to take off the earbuds anyways, no use. _If laziness could kill, you are a dead man Baekhyun,_ he thought. He let the music wash through him, the loft beats making him sleepy again, he shook his head to keep himself awake at least for the dorm. He felt messages coming in as his phone buzzed from time to time, but too tired to actually check them.

While dragging his feet in the melting snow on the sidewalk, his mouth turned into a smile, so idyllic. He could sleep again as the exam period came to an end several weeks ago, he felt living again. He started a debate with himself what could be the best feeling in his short life, either giving a blowjob to Chanyeol or putting down a pen after a particular two hour long teaching-methods exam.

Neither will happen to him in the near future, so his mind quickly drifted to the campus entrance in front of him, big iron fence painted blue, the small dorm welcomed him like home. He pushed the heavy wooden door in after he drifted through a small front yard, he stomped the snow off his shoes as he got the earbuds out and headed towards the end of the narrow hallway ahead, questionable noises coming out from here and there, a cartoon played in the neighbor room. Keys loudly opening the lock.

 

“Baekhyunnie!” Screamed Sehun on the couch, right after the door swung open. Sehun was bare naked, the older caging his torso firmly, an also naked who he assumed to be Junmyeon, head deep between Sehun's well-toned tights, Baekhyun was unable to see anything from them, but it was enough to make his face go red, stood still at the entrance.

 

“ _Excuse me?”_ An offended yell from Junmyeon. “I'm here giving you the best blowjob of your life, and you are thinking about-” The brown head appeared as he climbed closer to Sehun's face, intimidating look in his eyes.

 

“No, fuck. He literally stands there.” As Junmyeon turned his head to the direction Sehun pointed, Baekhyun just waved at them awkwardly, _dorm sweet dorm._

With a mortified gulp, Junmyeon buried his face into the younger's neck, not looking up, he muttered pleas to God, but mainly to himself. Sehun waved back, proud smirk on his face as he caressed the man's scalp in his embrace with his other hand.

 

“I just wanna change and take a nap, so? Be quiet, I guess-” He hurriedly undressed from his bomber jacket to sweep around the couch to his room at the other end of the room. He closed the narrow white door as he entered the tiny bedroom, he sighed deeply. For at least today, he was done, only his brother was left to call and he could doze off to dreamland, not thinking about the dickfest across the door. He tossed the bomber jacket on the bed at the wooden desk, the afternoon sun slightly lighted the pastel room through the huge blue framed window. Since the lack of space, the chair was replaced with the single bed, which took up almost half of the room. Various pictures decorated the wall here and there, and one long LED light (which was left back from Christmas) draped across one of the corner of the ceiling. Two years of room decorating and Baekhyun was still not satisfied.

He pulled the curtains to block the direct light, the deep purple material coloring the room magenta. With a defeated shrug he dropped himself to the bed, making the desk shake with the contact as well. His hands came to his head, exhaustion taking over him. He heard faint noises from the living room as the silence settled in the room, no traffic could be heard from the street. _‘Baby boy, let's go to our room then, let Baekhyunnie rest’._ Baekhyun inevitably smiled at that, such dorks, Jesus. Speaking of dorks, his phone buzzed in waves, reminding him of Chanyeol's never-ending quest to provide him the newest memes.

 

 **Channie sent 2 photos.** \- 13:32

 

 **Channie sent a photo.** \- 13:37

 

 **Channie sent a video.** \- 13:44

 

 **Channie sent 3 photos.** \- 13:53

 

 **Channie sent a link.** \- 14:01

 

Not opening the chat, he dialed his brother. After a couple of rings he picked up.

 

“ _Hey, long time no see. How is my favorite little brother?_ ” Greeted Baekbeom cheerfully, even though he was happy Baekhyun called him, the younger still could feel the genuine worry why would he out of the blue.

 

“The best little brother.” Corrected Baekhyun in an instant, suppressing a giggle. “Actually, I have a favor kinda thingy, to ask-” He mumbled, shy yawn escaped his mouth.

 

 _“I will be your best man at your wedding, yes! Oh, I'm so excited!”_ The older chirped playfully, Baekhyun's candy love was also ongoing joke between the siblings.

 

“No, you asshead, but I'm working on it?” He questioned himself, was he working on it?

 

“ _Make sure you confess on your deathbed.”_ Teased the older.

 

“I’m already dying, ah, I came home to Junmyeon and Sehun _fucking_ on the _fucking_ couch, but-, _shit_ , don't change the topic! I wanna ask you something.”

 

“ _Go on? If it's not illegal. Blink twice if it's illegal, then I go downstairs to discuss it-”_ They both laughed, then Baekhyun took a deep breath.

 

“I just wanted to babysit, why you make it so difficult.” He pretended to whine, which he mastered from Jongdae. “I want experience for the next semester, and since I'm not qualified for an actual kindergarten, I thought I could look after her?” Chin-Sun was three years old already, but Baekbeom didn't want to put her into daycare, they would more likely to rearrange schedules and spend more time with her.

 

“ _Brilliant_.” Said thoughtfully Baekbeom after a pause with a fake sob.

 

“Can I bring Chanyeol along?” Baekhyun laid back on the bed with a loud thump.

 

“ _Couldn't figure out a better date idea? But yeah, sure.”_ Baekhyun let out a faint humm at that, listening to the upcoming marriage anniversary of the older, totally engrossed in the story, he reached for and hugged his pillow close, and he let the voice lull him into sleep.

* * *

 

Baekhyun still didn't reply. Chanyeol could only assume he got home, he hoped the petite didn't sleep in on the bus, but how cute! He imagined if Baekhyun would softly lean to the window, face pressed against the cool glass as he pouted with his lips, cheeks slightly pink from the cold outside as well as his nose. Oh my god. ' _I will send him some heart memes_.’

Five memes and a video of Yixing sleeping on the couch later, and after a half an hour of silence from Baekhyun, he searched up Mine from Bazzi, linking it to him.

Closing the chat with the smiley icon, the notification of mentioning him in the chaotic group chat bopped up instantly. He quickly scrolled up to have a little bit of a backstory what happened from yesterday's evening.

 

**Red Velvet Official Fanclub**

 

 **that china sheep** \- 20:44

_So I was sitting there_

_Barbeque sauce on my tiddies 😂😂😂💦_

 

 **Just D.O. it** \- 20:45

_Be gone thot._

 

 **Mom** \- 20:45

_D(e)ad memes are banned~_

_Heheheh_

 

 **that china sheep** \- 20:45

_So I can't quote vines_

_But Myeon can make dad jokes😤😤_

 

 **Just D.O. it** \- 20:46

 _We live in an unfair society_.

 

 **Mom** \- 20:50

_Guys_

_Look_

_I just made my Baby Boy's hair~~ :3_

 

 **Mom sent two photos.** \- 20:51

 

It was two pictures of the back and front of Sehun's head, two tiny pigtails tied up with pearly rubber rings.

 

 **that china sheep** \- 20:51

_Jongdae said that you should make Kyungsoo's too😏😂😂_

_Like matchisksdwiqks_

_MATCHING ONES!!!!_

_BRAID THEIR HAIR TOGETHER_

_LIKE THOSE BFF GOALS STUFF!_

 

 **Mom** \- 20:53

_Hiii Daedaee~♥_

 

 **that china sheep** \- 20:53

_BUT HEAR ME OUT!!_

_THE AMOUNT OF UWU_

 

 **BabyBear** \- 20:55

_Hey guys ❤ what happened?? Squishy just threw his phone across the kitchen_

 

 **that china sheep** \- 20:55

_Junmom just got offered to braid Soo's hair with Sehunnie's?_

 

 **BabyBear** \- 20:58

_Oh_

_!_

_He's in the bathroom_

_Guys_

_!!!_

 

 **Mom** \- 20:58

_???_

 

 **BabyBear sent a video.** \- 20:58

 

 **Mom** \- 20:59

_STIP HIM RIGHT NOW!_

_*STOP_

_DONT_

_@ DoKyungsoo_ _@ KimJongin_

 

 **that china sheep** \- 21:00

_He's dead ass shaving his head_

_Okay I'm leaving_

_AAAHHH THINK ABOUT THE FEIENDSHIP BRAIDZ_

 

**Mom removed Kim Jongdae from the group.**

 

 **that china sheep** \- 21:01

_AHHH WAEE_

_YOU THOUGHT YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME_

 

 **that china sheep sent a gif.** \- 21:01

 

**Mom removed Zhang Yixing from the group.**

 

 **Mom sent photo.** \- 21:02

 **Mom** \- 21:02

_You know I had to do it to them~~_

 

Chanyeol, both from the shock and the impatience, scrolled a little bit forward, avoiding the argument about bringing back at least Yixing to the group chat, Yixing did nothing, but was at the wrong place at the wrong time, to be specific, in Jongdae's lap after a couple of shots.

He already reached the mention so he went back a bit to finally catch up with the topic from this morning.

 

**Red Velvet Official Fanclub**

 

**Sehun added Zhang Yixing to the group.**

 

 **Sehun set new nickname for Zhang Yixing to** **_pls leave him hyung_ **

 

 **Zhang Yixing set a new nickname for himself to** **_I would rather leave the group chat than him_ **

 

**Sehun removed Zhang Yixing from the group.**

 

With no particular topic beforehand, Chanyeol found the question.

 

**Red Velvet Official Fanclub**

 

 **Sehun** \- 14:05

_have u ever thought about our group_

_everybodys a couple and/or queer_

_but chanyeol_

 

 **BabyBear** \- 14:23

_I know_

_!!_

_Why is @_ _ParkChanyeol_ _the only straight one_

_I could totally imagine him as a tall gay porn star_

 

 **Mom** \- 14:26

_Sehunnie come back to the bedroom~~ ^^_

 

 **BabyBear** \- 14:27

_We were having a conversation??😶_

 

 **Mom** -14:27

_You are my least favorite child -.-””_

 

 **Sehun** \- 14:28

_after the coffee is done_

_im yours <3 _

 

 **Mom** \-  14:28

_♥♥♥♥_

 

Wait, wait. ‘ _Why is he the only straight one?_ ’ echoed in Chanyeol's mind. He never really questioned himself when he was younger, always went with the flow, girlfriends here and there but no pink cloud, no happily ever after neon lights. Although when he was with Baekhyun he didn't know what he felt really, it was a mix of comfort, the urge to protect him, home. Warmth all over, he loved him, but how? What kind of love was this? Deep affection is more than friendship?

This morning in the shower he already had a debate whether or not he was in fact gay. ‘Think logically, _I had girlfriends before but no boyfriends_ , not gay. Think by the heart, _I would kiss Baekhyun so bad, he couldn't talk for weeks,_ gay _.’_ Now what?

The frustration got the best of Chanyeol, he locked his phone and reached for his laptop on the nightstand, he rolled on his stomach, the screen lighted up before him and he was more than ready to finally put the period at the end of the sentence.

First of all, he opened an incognito window, better be safe than sorry, he was more cautious than when he watched porn. Speaking of porn, he quickly sat up and leant back to the bed frame, pulling the laptop next to him, he felt excited at the thought. _If he got turned on by gay porn, he must be gay, right?_

Chanyeol quickly typed in the search bar, several porn domain popped up, clicking on the first, not bothered by the numerous little thumbnails and ads, he browsed the categories on the side panel till he found the subcategory, after choosing it out, the website redirected him to the gay only pornhub.

Trying to keep his calm, he breathed deep, Yixing was asleep somewhere in the dorm and his door was closed anyway, it was all set to go. Or to come.

What to try for his first gay porn experience? He knew all the tropes for straight ones, then let's start with the basics, he thought. 'blowjob’ he typed hurriedly, after pressing enter, uncountable little video thumbnails popped up, varying from amateur to professional ones, from POVs to two hour orgy ones. As he went deeper and deeper on the website, he stopped at the interesting thumbnails watching the previews, nothing really turned him on, until he found one particular amateur POV video with only a couple of hundred thousands views.

The title _‘hot twink blowing a big dick while fingering himself - pov amateur ten minutes’_ felt incredibly long and wrong.

As he shifted for a more comfortable lying position, he already started the video, as a survey come up he groaned and closed it, he couldn't even watch porn anymore, damn you capitalism!

No intro, no logo, _in medias res_ , a slim but fit figure appeared before him, the smaller boy's pale skin reflected on the black tiles under him, he was kneeling before a more muscular man, as Chanyeol saw from that angle, the petite slid one hand behind him, grabbing his own ass, pulling it up then letting it drop, the camera caught the jiggling movement, no sign of face so far. The pale, featureless boy massaged his ass, carefully tilting his head to one of other's thigh, not to block the view. Then, for Chanyeol's big surprise, a big hand came to focus to grab the head and yank him towards his erection, pulling the dick across the face, the angle raised a little bit, showing the face to the audience, luring and half lidded gaze looked back at him from the screen, he didn't felt aroused. The kneeling boy licked the tip of the head, then the veiny underside of the cock, lubing it for himself, he gathered a little more saliva to let it flow from his mouth, dripping to the hardness. Chanyeol did felt his heartbeat in his abdomen but no will whatsoever to touch himself. The camera trembled as the bigger man moved back, only to push the head of his cock inside the open mouth, tongue caressing the shaft inside the hot wetness, then the lips closed around it, taking control over the act, the pale boy started bobbing his head, saliva still dripping from the corners his mouth.

He needed more emotional connection to feel something, and when the lips came off the cock with a loud _pop_ ! a weird idea also _pop_ !-ed into his head, what if- _no_ . He had never really been there before, he thought about it but not actually jerking off to the imagine Baekhyun blowing him. A strange, choking feeling settled in his chest, he felt himself hardening at the sudden idea. The video in front of him felt more erotic after that, he reached down to palm himself through the sweatpants, deep humming as the pace built up again on the screen, no, he wouldn't do that, he just couldn't look into Baekhyun's eyes, into _his_ Baekhyun's eyes.

He slipped his right hand under the sweatpants, _his Baekhyun_ , already half hard, Chanyeol massaged the head roughly, milking it for precum to lubricate the whole. With the more slippery surface, he began to dictate a more erratic tempo, on the screen, at am inhuman rhythm the cock was pushed into the smaller man's mouth, he could only assume the man under was gagging with loud moans, oh, _his Baekhyun's whining-_

 

“Shit-” he exclaimed loudly as he felt himself fully hardening, already close to his release. “Bae-ba-” he stammered on the words as he kept pumping his cock mercilessly. The camera shifted in the angle again, showing the man was already four fingers within himself, he totally forgot the fingering the title promised, so he threw his head back, eyes shut, only concentrating on the mental images. Baekhyun would prepare himself so well for him, mouth in agape as he would bounce in his fingers, just to spread his legs on this mere bedsheet after, begging to fuck him, just fuck him right, love him right-

Chanyeol came soundlessly on his hand and into his black underwear, still stroking himself through the sudden orgasm, it felt stickier and filthier on his fingers than ever before. He left his right hand on his softening cock and reached for the laptop with his clean hand, quickly closing the entire incognito mode and slamming the top of the device down. As he smeared the cum all over his shaft he started laughing, desperate laugh is what it was. Now as the post-masturbation depression fell down on him, he just shook his head, closing his eyes again. It was clear what and how happened but it felt like he took two steps backwards instead of one forward.

 

_What did Baekhyun do to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thankful for every feedback I get for any of my works!  
> (Not related to this, but I wrote a SeHo oneshot~)  
> The updates will may take a lot longer, but see you next time!  
> Love you!


	5. My eyes and ears and heart all play separately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from EXO-CBX's Vroom vroom.  
> Thank you so much for all the feedback!  
> Love you as always~

“I might- shit, don't look at me like that.” Chanyeol snapped at the curious gaze on the couch as he paced up and down before Yixing. “I don't know- Wait. Can I ask you something?” He stopped, still deep in his thoughts as he chewed the end of the lace of the hoodie on him.

 

“Uhm, go on?” Yixing felt even more confused than Chanyeol, and that was on another level. Chanyeol also seemed tense, which was unusual, since he was emotional it was hard to hide his feelings, but it felt strange to see him like this. Worry colored Yixing's face, Chanyeol usually would ask right away, but now he was anxious from one single question. He was suspicious to begin with, Yixing was on the toilet reading his daily horoscope when Chanyeol called him yelling in the living room, basically dragging him out after he washed his hands.

 

“When- no, how did you know that-” Started the taller, still walking back and forth in front of the other. “You _know_ ! That uhm- you are, like _that_?” He whisper shouted, stopping in the non-stop pacing, his eyes went wide as he stared at Yixing waiting to miraculously understand him and answer even the unasked questions.

 

“Like what? _Chinese_?” Total chaos reflected back at Chanyeol, he was about to laugh, but when Yixing didn't even smile, he groaned instead, his hands came up to cover his burning face.

 

“Can I bury myself? I can't just say it.” He hissed behind his fingers. He needed to get his stuff together, _if not to Yixing, how will he tell Baekhyun?_

 

“It's okay, I won't judge you.” Came the reassurance from the couch.

 

“How did you know that you are not, kinda, sort of, _straight_ ? Fuck. _Did I just ask it?_ No, nevermind-” He plopped down to floor, in his total embarrassment he pulled the hoodie on his head and started groaning louder and louder to block out Yixing's calling.

Yixing stood up and walked towards the mess, he gently patted the hoodie-head to mute him down, and Chanyeol worked like a television, if you pressed the right buttons he would turn off - or regarding Baekhyun, turn on. Yixing hugged him close as he kneeled down for him.

 

“Aiyo wei- stop being cute and c'mere! Is this about a special someone?” _Baekhyun_? Yixing grabbed him by the shoulders to look him in the eyes, he waited for a couple of moments before Chanyeol made the eye contact.

 

“Actually, yeah?” Sighed Chanyeol tiredly, days of exhaustion and unstoppable overthinking could be seen in his eyes, he seemed so lost. “But it's complicated. Honestly? I have thought about it before, but now I got actual proof and my head hurts like a bitch, I should have slept instead, fuck-” He said hurriedly, his thoughts were all over the place again.

 

“Chill, Channie, shh” He sushed the exhausted rambling by hugging him, even though he could barely comprehend what was happening, the only sure thing was that Chanyeol needed to rest.  “After a nap we will talk through it? Huh?” As they pulled apart, Yixing gently patted the other's red cheeks when he started pouting.

 

“Pass me some painkiller, please, Xingxing? Hmm?” Chanyeol didn't get up to walk to his room, instead he lied back on the floor, sporting the _'draw me like one of your french girls’_ pose. “Xingxing,-” He whined, Jongdae really did his best in teaching his underclassman how to nag.

 

“Anything else?-” Yixing smiled at him from above, as he stood up to get the medicine from the bathroom cupboard.

 

“Just hug me, I'm confused.” Chanyeol said quietly, deciding it was better to nap anyways. _Was Baekhyun sleeping too?_

 

“Deal.” Yelled back Yixing already from the bathroom, searching for some Advil. Then he walked back to the living room finding Chanyeol lying on the couch, hoodie up on his head to block the afternoon sunlight. “I will wake you up later-” Patted Yixing his shoulder to get his attention for the time being he was awake.

 

“With some tea-” Turned to his left side Chanyeol with a soft whine.

 

“Yeah, with some tea-, gosh, you are like a baby.” Yixing just smiled at the now soundlessly sleeping big boy, he prepared the tea mugs and the tea bags on the counter before he left to his bedroom. When he plopped down on his bed, he pulled the charger out of his phone. With an excited squeak he began to type-

 

 **To Daeddy💕❤** :

 

 **Unicorny** : _Hunny, progress!!_ ❤❤😏😚

* * *

 

Sehun slowly opened Baekhyun's bedroom door, after Junmyeon asked to check upon him. The brown haired tended to nap in the weirdest poses and strangest places. So Sehun wasn't surprised when he found him lying on the floor with the whole blanket and pillows dragged down on the floor, covering a peacefully sleeping small bump, hugging a slipper while saliva dripping to the floor.

Sehun not missing a beat, mutely sneaked back to the living room for his phone, when he got back to the bedroom, Baekhyun kicked all the blankets away just to dig himself into the freshly made nest, still hugging a slipper, mouth in agape and angelic features were softened. Sehun swore while taking a ton of the same picture, he would make a wall calendar out of this scene, he had a complete blackmailing folder on his cloud, right next to the game cracks and keygens.

He closed the door and happily returned to their bedroom, it was larger than the other one, a wide bed right next to a big closet. On the other side of the bed, there was the nightstand and the hamper. The whole room was a little bit stuffed with all the bookshelves and an enormous desk but it was balanced with the clean balcony, Sehun didn't smoke but sometimes it felt right to just stand there, and with the lack of traffic to amuse himself he grabbed a secret pack of cigarettes from the birdhouse hanging from above - Junmyeon didn't like it but what could he do.

 

“He's so cute. Look-” Sehun giggled, waving his phone in front of a paperstack as he hugged Junmyeon from behind, the older was sitting at the desk, correcting tests for Monday.

 

“I will be jealous, Baby Boy.” Smirked Junmyeon resting his head on the younger's biceps, his hands come to slide the pictures in the gallery, looking through them, even if Sehun was a nude model he had an exquisite taste for photography. The pictures came out really well, even too good for their own good, and Junmyeon would had liked to tell Sehun to try photography instead, but the tempting nude pictures instead-

 

“Not now, first work then me.” Sighed sadly back Sehun, leaving his phone on the desk, and left to hop on the bed, his arms under his head, legs crossed and lying between the huge pillows. A couple of papers later Sehun spoke up. “Do you think Chanyeol could ever love Baeky back?” He changed position to lay on his stomach and faced Junmyeon's back waiting for the answer.

 

“He already adores him, but not the way Baek wants to. Chanyeol doesn't even know what he wants and Baekhyun, he is as observative as dumb.” Junmyeon replied without turning back, still reading the tests. Sehun found it incredibly sexy, the older with tensed back muscles leaning over the desk, dominating over the ink on the papers.

 

“And will we let them suffer a little bit more. _Clear_.” Nodded Sehun, he bathed a little more in the scenery of his lover, deciding not to bother him any longer but the other's answer came as the conversation went on.

 

“They need to learn too how much effort it takes to confess. You know what I'm most-” Said Junmyeon turning around to look into his eyes, noisily as the wooden chair squealed. “Surprised about? Yixing. I bet your ass they are up to something with Daedae.” His gaze was fixed but still soft, how could they forget what they call now _'pulling a seho’._

 

“You are betting my ass instead of yours, gentleman-” A groan came from Sehun on the bed, he propped on his elbow, eyeing Junmyeon.

 

“Your ass worths more.” A simple reply and Sehun was all over to the moon and back, his cheeks flushed cherry pink and he sent a flying kiss to the direction of the desk.

 

“Shall I make a new group without Channie and Baek?” Asked the younger still pondering about his upperclassmen, maybe Yixing could help him, as well as the others.

 

“Gorgeous and clever.” Laughed Junmyeon as he winked at Sehun, who may or may not had been watching too many rom coms and anime. “Killer combo.”

* * *

 

**Sehun created a group.**

 

**Sehun added Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae and 3 more.**

 

 **Jongdae** \- 17:33

_Ahh wei_

_Did you miss me_

 

 **Yixing** \- 17:36

_Hit or miss i guess they never miss😂😂💯_

 

 **Jongdae** \- 17:36

_HHAAH_

 

 **Yixing** \- 17:36

_You got a boyfriend I bet he doesn't kiss😚_

 

 **Jongdae** \- 17:37

_YAAAAHHH_

 

 **Sehun** \- 17:38

_Tempting to kick you out_

_But we need every man out there_

_Join our forces_

 

 **Jongdae** \- 17:38

_Wheres Bacon tho_

_Waitwait_

 

 **Yixing** \- 17:38

_Is this a new chat_

 

 **Jongdae** \- 17:38

_WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PREVIOUS ONE_

 

 **Kyungsoo** \- 17:39

_I'll give you five minutes then I'm leaving the group chat._

 

 **Yixing** \- 17:39

_Is this about Yeollie and Bacon?_

_@_ _Sehun_

 

 **Sehun** \- 17:39

_yeah_

 

Incoming call from _‘t-rex dae’_ appeared on the phone's screen, filling the room with the basic obnoxious ringtone, with one raised eyebrow and a questioning look at the also puzzled Junmyeon, who followed the convo as Sehun narrated out loud, the latter accepted the call.

 

 **Jongin** \- 17:43

_Why do I always miss the tea??_

_?_

_Are we missing something?_

_@Kyungsoo_

 

 **Kyungsoo** \- 17:43

_You know what I miss?_

_You and my childhood innocence._

 

 **Yixing** \- 17:44

_Soo, u r my romantic spiritanimal😂😂_

 

 **Kyungsoo** \- 17:44

_Five minutes are up._

 

**Kyungsoo left the group.**

 

* * *

 

“ _Uhm, sorry for calling you out of the nowhere, but it's too long to write it down-_?” jabbered Jongdae on the other side of the line, genuine excitement could be heard in his tone, like all the tea had been bubbling inside him, waiting to explode.

 

“Should I be afraid?” Laughed back Sehun, maybe he _was_ a little concerned, then he put the older on speakers, signaling Junmyeon to sneak into the conversation.

 

“ _No, no, just- how much do you wanna know?_ ” Came the response, and Junmyeon soundlessly stood up to  sit next to Sehun on the bed, mindlessly caressing his lower back. “ _Yeet, I'm not sure if I should say these, wait, how much do you know?”_

The whole ordeal felt like an illegal maffia case, Jongdae tended to make a big fuss about everything, he spilled the informations way too easily, he was the main center of the data and drama filled his veins. Even with all these, he was harmless and would never hurt anybody with ill intentions, it was just his hobby.

 

“No, how much do you know?” And Sehun knew better then to answer right away.

 

“ _Asked you first.”_

 

“Asked you second.”

 

A deep sign from Jongdae.

 

“ _Okay, listen, you don't know all these. And more importantly, you don't know it from me.”_ Cleared up the basic rules, no talkback and  more importantly no backstabbing or bitching. _“Chanyeol is gay.”_ It felt more of a question than a solid statement.

 

“No way!” Sehun choked on his saliva.

 

“ _He likes somebody! He said so-_!” Yelled back Jongdae to assure him.

 

“You are shitting me. I'm pretty sure.” Coughed the younger, it was so surreal, why now? All of the sudden?

 

“ _No! Yixing told me! And he was there, bless his heart for updating us. Actually Chanyeol doesn't know either, but he confessed kinda?”_ Now it was Jongdae's turn to wonder, reciting the whole story inside his head before carrying on.

 

“Just! Continue!” Blurted out Junmyeon, waking up from his first round of shock, grabbing Sehun's wrist to yell into the microphone of the phone.

 

“ _Jesus, Junmyeonie! Sehunnie apparently forgot to mention we are threesome gossiping.”_ Fake scolded them Jongdae, earning a loud groan from the couple. _“Same rules apply to you, you don't know these and not from me!”_ He cleared his throat and went on. “Chanyeol _apparently dragged Yixing from the toilet and he was rambling and pacing back and forth, but he said he might be gay 'cause of a special someone-”_

 

“Who could that be?” Cut between Sehun, thinking out loud, already listing all the people in his mind.

 

“ _Fuck knows, but I mean, if Baekhyun couldn't make him change his mind since high school-”_ A desperate laugh came across the line as Jongdae tried to lighten the mood. “It _better be some semi-god trapped in a human body with a rich dick hanging between his-”_

 

 _“_ Yah, Dae, chill there-”

 

“I feel sorry for Baek thought, does he know about this?” Asked Junmyeon, worry in his voice as he buried his head in Sehun's black hair.

 

“ _I'm fucking sure not. Oh! Now that you say it, Baek mentioned he wanna confess soon to Chanyeol- he said we shouldn't do shit 'cause its his business and stuff, but if Channie has his eyes on someone we should warn him right?”_ And the question lingered around for moment, brains ticking.

 

“Now shit's got complicated-” Acknowledgement set in as Sehun spoke up. Which would be the better option, tell Baekhyun and save him from feeling like utter shit right after gathering all his strength to confess and prepare him for the worst or-?

 

“Kim. Jong. Dae. If you dare to say even one word to Baekhyun about this, I will not murder you, but all your stuffed animals in your bed, tail by tail, ear by ear and make you watch.” Junmyeon ordered Jongdae, warning in his tone.

 

 _“For once in my life I wanna use my power for good!”_ Whined back Jongdae, clearly frustrated.

 

“No! They will talk about it, not you and him. They.” Junmyeon’s motherly instincts worked in an instant, shutting Jongdae up.

 

 _“Aye, aye captain.”_ Backtracked the younger, sighed loudly and deeply to the microphone in resignation. _“Anyways, are you coming to Soo for the dinner next weekend? Jongin found his old board games-”_

* * *

 

The yelling cut through the apartment.

Baekhyun pretended the walls weren't thin and it was still part of some fever dream. It was bitch move to listen to others’ conversations, but c'mon, if you were laying on the floor, nauseating feeling up in your mouth, lacking the time and place where you were, you ain't about principles.

He felt a sharp, choking feeling in his stomach, not sure if it was either the sudden awake or the fact that Chanyeol wouldn't tell him if he liked someone. A tiny voice in his mind whispered _it could be him_ , but the majority yelled that _not could, only just should be him_ . How does one ask these? _‘Hey brother from another mother, my bro, my fam, do you gay?’ 'Heard you ain't about that pussy life?_ ’ He should just wait for Chanyeol to confess, but who could it be?

Yixing? They were always together in the dorm, lived together, but no.

Kyungsoo? They are good friends, but there's Jongin. Okay, with this logic, everybody in their group is eliminated.

The bus driver. The neighbor next door- no.

The porter guy, with the cat-like eyes and tiny bun, the one with the kind gestures but cold aura. Shit. He just moved in like weeks ago? It must be him. It was the only logical explanation.

Baekhyun drilled himself between the pillows and listed all the things that Xumion or Xiumen guy had and he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you are curious about the plot ahead, just comment and I will unconsciously spoil the whole haha
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ nanonimuss
> 
> Have a nice day~~


End file.
